The Seventh Regiment (7th Legion)
The Seventh Regiment of the 7th Legion, sometimes referred to as the Lion's Legion is a branch of the Seventh Legion (Grand Alliance), therefore acting as Alliance Special Forces. The Seventh Regiment is based out of Tempest Pinnacle. "We are the nameless, faceless, sons and daughters of the Alliance. By the Light and by the might of the Alliance, the first strike belongs to us and the last strike is all that our enemies see. We are 7th Legion." -High Commander Halford Wyrmbane Leadership Commander Cedric Elengarde - Commander Vindicator Shemei - Lieutenant Commander Kobel Q. Resmoore - Lieutenant Commander Ceana Shadowflare - Lieutenant Commander Knustery Blackheart - Lieutenant Commander Alfrek Wildspeaker - Lieutenant Commander Amira Hayden - Lieutenant Commander -- Bructon Fields - Lieutenant Nawar Wildspeaker - Lieutenant Ixtliltona - Lieutenant; Chief Psychological Specialist History Formation In November of the year 37 L.C. Cedric Elengarde was given a commendation and promoted to the rank of Commander. Simultaneously, he was tasked by Alliance High Command to create a unit of the 7th Legion dedicated to special operations regarding Alliance interests and protection. The Battle for Stromgarde When the call to war was made by the Grand Alliance, the Lion's Legion was there, reporting for duty at Refuge Pointe in the Arathi Highlands. Over the coming week, they partook in brutal skirmishes with Horde forces all throughout the Highlands, culminating in a final battle for the city of Stromgarde itself. The Lions fought alongside the rest of the Alliance, pushing the Horde out of Stromgarde for good and retaking it for the Alliance. Flames of War: Lordaeron Months after Stromgarde was re-taken, Teldrassil was burned by the Horde. In retribution, the Grand Alliance gathered at the Monastary in northern Tirisfal, utilizing it as a staging point to begin in earnest a campaign to finally re-take Lordaeron from the clutches of the Forsaken. During this campaign, Commander Elengarde was taken captive, prompting the Lions to fight all the harder to overcome the Horde. When he was, at last, rescued, the Lions rallied in earnest, moving in alongside the rest of the Grand Alliance to take down the Horde and drive them out of their once great Kingdom. Deployment: Kul'Tiras and Zandalar "Upon our arrival to Kul’Tiras with the rest of the 7th Legion, the Seventh Regiment was dispatched into multiple assignments. This report serves as a record of the current assignments in play. Lieutenant Commander Shemei Wildspeaker has been given a list of former Alliance personnel, once believed to be killed in action at sea. Recent intelligence has revealed that these individuals are alive and being held in Tol Dagor prison near Boralus. Wildspeaker was given 100 7th Legion Dragoons to storm the hostile fortress and return these high priority individuals to our care. Lieutenant Nawar Wildspeaker has been given orders to operate undercover in Freehold, acting on reports of the buying and selling of Azerite weapons among pirates. The concern is that these pirates will sell these weapons to the Horde to be used against the Alliance. Once the information is gathered, Lieutenant Commander Amira Hayden will be deployed to lead an assassination mission on the high profile pirate targets. Their mission is to take the Azerite for the Alliance. Lieutenant Commanders Alfrek Wildspeaker, Knustery Blackheart, and Ceana Shadowflare have been given orders to deploy to Zandalar, establishing a foothold with the 7th Legion and scouting the continent. They are to discover the lay of the land and map out the area for use by our primary forces once the order is given to storm the beaches of Zandalar. Additionally, there has been evidence of possible void activity on Zandalar that indicates the presence of an Old God. Thus, Lieutenant Commander Blackheart is assigned to research the current situation and discover what he can regarding the threat posed by such magics. Additional forces may be sent as needed for the various missions in this report." -Commander's Report by Cedric Elengarde Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Military